Solucionar las cosas a la española
by Bicho Raro
Summary: [Magia francesa] Episodio de la vida de los magos franceses durante la época de la invasión napoleónica en España.


_**Beauxbatons como institución pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Las asignaturas, los personajes y los términos me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Solucionar las cosas a la española.**

 _28 de septiembre de 1808. Ministerio de Magia francés, Versalles._

Hay veces en las que a los franceses les ocurría las cosas demasiado rápido como para poder ver todo en perspectiva y saber actuar con cabeza. Cuando Napoleón Bonaparte estaba en cabeza del gobierno y quería que poco a poco toda Europa estuviese bajo su dominio era difícil actuar con cabeza.

En el Ministerio las noticias volaban, y en el Departamento de Dominio territorial se barajaba la idea de si intervenir o no en España en ayuda del hermano del emperador o guardar fuerzas, ya que parecía que algo se estaba moviendo en Bélgica. Y era más importante tener bien controlado los territorios seguros, que ir a buscar más y perder todo.

—Me parece que pronto tendremos a nuestros conquistadores de España en casa. —Maxence Chabonneau leía la prensa en la que ampliamente se dudaba de la capacidad del hermano de Napoleón para contener la ira de un país.

La prensa mágica no tenía que pasar el filtro de Napoleón y permitía una mayor fuente de información de lo que era la prensa réeleur*.

—Sin duda ha sido una tontería esa de intentar gobernar la península. Además, ¿qué ganaríamos? La parte interesante para nosotros es el norte con las meigas, las bruixas* y los aquellares del norte. —Thaddée Dieudonné se sumó a la conversación mientras terminaba de redactar unos documentos que debía enviar a Bélgica; unas nuevas directrices con las que poder llevar a cabo una nueva política, a fin de que se detuviese el mal ambiente que existía.

Muchos magos franceses estudiaban y trabajaban en el territorio belga, sería peligroso para todos ellos que los lazos entre las dos comunidades mágicas se detuviesen. Por no habla de que si la comunidad mágica francesa perdía el control sobre la comunidad mágica belga perdería una gran fuente de cultura y de magia como era la magia flamenca, que aunaba distintas magias europeas debido a su posición geográfica.

— ¿Qué tiene pensado Amadou? —La pregunta provino de Maxence, quien cerró el periódico y lo dobló para dejarlo relegado en una esquina de la mesa.

— Está esperando a ver lo que finalmente decide el emperador. —Respondió su compañero de profesión.

Amadou Arsenault era el actual ministro de magia de Francia. Un hombre cuyo ascenso en el gobierno había ido a la par con el ascenso de Napoleón, y muchos sospechaban que la posible amistad que había entre ambos había sido la causa, y es que Amadou era el único mago dentro del gabinete del conquistador. Entre los magos existía la duda de si Napoleón conocía que Amadou era un mago o no.

—Napoleón va a intervenir. —La voz de Maxence sonó segura, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La idea de tener que firmar diversos documentos para aprobar una nueva intervención a algún país era algo que al hombre no le hacía mucha gracia, y más tras la revolución francesa y el ascenso de Napoleón, que había hecho que Francia quedara relegada de Europa. Por un lado, la revolución francesa había logrado que las diversas monarquías le dieran la espalda a la nación, y cuando parecía que el país había recuperado su cauce con el emperador, la realidad había demostrado que este era simplemente otro loco con aires de grandezas.

Iban a tener suerte si nadie aprovechaba aquel momento para entrar en el país y subyugarlos. Por lo tanto, la idea de perder fuerzas en una misión casi suicida era algo que no le hacía mucha gracia; ni a él ni a ninguno de los que trabajaban allí, y no tenían una relación cercana con el ministro Arsenault.

—Tenemos demasiados frentes abiertos y esto no pude terminar bien.

Un jovencísimo Thierry Lebrun escuchaba desde su mesa, una de las que estaba al fondo a los dos que eran más mayores que él. Realmente esperaba que no terminara aquello como parecía ponerlo Maxence, pero lo cierto es que tampoco es que tuviera pinta de que fuera a acabar muy bien.

* * *

 _29 de noviembre de 1808. Norte de España._

El dos de noviembre Napoleón Bonaparte había decidido poner pie en la península ibérica. El día tres los Dragones*, siguiendo a Amadou Arsenault también habían irrumpido en el territorio español, pese a la gran posición contraria que había en el Ministerio.

¿Cómo el ministro podía poner en peligro su vida adentrándose en una zona conflictiva? Era más importante su postura de tener que seguir a Napoleón como una persona cercana al emperador, y aprovechando aquella relación, tomó un rumbo hacia el norte del país. Controlar las zonas de proliferación de la magia, de los grandes aquelarres y de los puntos telúricos era la idea de Amadou, pues había escuchado los magos castellanos estaban atacando a las tropas napoleónicas.

—Señor, han llegado a nuestros oídos una agrupación de magos en estos bosques. —Clovis Lémery se había acercado a la habitación en la que se estaban hospedando el ministro.

Habían decidido hacer un alto en el camino en un pequeño pueblo en el que no habían encontrado problemas para que permanecieran, por lo que Amadou había decidido permanecer allí hasta dar con alguna pista, bajo la idea de que aquello tenía que ser una zona controlada por Napoleón o en todo caso un pueblo afrancesado, como pocas veces se encontraban, pero que no quería decir que no existiera, según habían escuchado a las tropas napoleónicas en alguna que otra ocasión.

—Perfecto. Proceded a la inspección. —Pidió. El ministro se encontraba terminando una carta para Madrid, queriendo saber si las noticias que contaban los españoles eran ciertas.

—Señor, está anocheciendo y no considero apropiado emprender una expedición, dejándole a usted desprotegido en un lugar desconocido.

— ¿Hemos tenido problemas desde que hemos entrado en este pueblo? —Clovis negó con la cabeza, sabiendo de antemano hacia donde iba el pensamiento del ministro. —Entonces ya está. No va a pasar nada. Marchad tranquilos, no tenemos que permitir que esos bastardos magos españoles sigan haciendo de las suyas.

Con reticencia, Clovis salió de la habitación tras hacer un leve gesto de respeto a su superior.

Cuando volvieron a la mañana siguiente se encontraron con la peor situación que hubieran podido imaginar; o mejor dicho, no encontraron al ministro. Y la amabilidad o neutralidad que se había dado hasta la fecha, se transformó en hostilidad.

Una simple nota en español había en la habitación del ministro. Con palabras sueltas llegaron a la conclusión de que los españoles se habían llevado al ministro para evitar que se diera en España una situación semejante a la que tenían los belgas, aunque sin duda la carta era mucho más largas.

Mal asunto.

—Clovis. —La voz de Thibault Maret le sacó de su pensamiento, puesto que no dejaba de mirar las letras de aquella carta, pese a no entender nada más que lo básico. — ¿Qué hacemos?

El aludido no sabía en qué momento sus compañeros le habían nombrado el jefe de aquella expedición, aunque quizás su experiencia en el grupo de dragones sea lo que había dado aquel poder que nunca pidió.

—Buscaremos a Amadou Arsenault durante el día de hoy. De no encontrarlo, volveremos a Francia.

No iba a permitir que sus compañeros corriesen también peligro en aquellas tierras. Ni siquiera habían encontrado el aquelarre del que había oído hablar. La idea de que hubiera recibido un farol, y que todo hubiera sido una trampa pasó por la mente del mago francés, sintiéndose estúpido por haber caído de manera directa. Debería de haber insistido al ministro de quedarse allí.

—Recoged todo. No vamos a pisar este pueblo, encontremos o no encontremos al ministro. —Advirtió antes de salir de la habitación.

No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero pocas esperanzas tenía de encontrar al ministro con vida.

* * *

 _7 de diciembre de 1808. París._

Si Thaddée Dieudonné no hubiera cogido unos días de vacaciones se hubiera enterado el día anterior de la noticia que tenía a todo el Ministerio revuelto, y que poco a poco, a través de ese día, a toda la comunidad mágica francesa.

Sin embargo el trabajador se encontraba junto a su esposa, Godeliève, visitando a sus suegros para darles las buenas noticias; iban a ser abuelos.

Al joven le hubiera gustado tirarse aquellos días sin tener contacto con nada que le recordaba a su trabajo, motivo por el que no había tocado un periódico. Algo que hubiera seguido así si su suegro no hubiera entrado en la casa con uno, y una cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó. Estaba leyendo un libro que dejó apartado, según él, momentáneamente.

—Lee por ti mismo. —Le pasó el noticiero.

A Thaddée no le hizo falta buscar demasiado, pues la noticia ocupaba toda la primera plana.

Amadou Arsenault había aparecido muerto en medio de un bosque. Los soldados de Napoleón habían hallado su cuerpo y lo habían reconocido instantáneamente. Tenía signos de haber sido empalado, una práctica que últimamente se veía bastante, aunque para los franceses parecía un método muy de bárbaros.

— ¿Quién ocupará el ministerio ahora?

La misma pregunta que le hizo su suegro la hacía aquella noticia al final de la misma. El joven se quedó pensando durante unos instantes. Sin darse cuenta, su esposa entró en la estancia y echó un vistazo a aquel reportaje.

— ¿Te tienes que ir? —Preguntó con tono de preocupación.

Sabían lo complicado que era en aquel momento realizar algo en el ministerio sin tener al ministro, y toda mano era de ayuda.

—Es lo mejor. Si las cosas se solucionan antes de lo que imagino, volveré. Sino, te espero en Versalles. — En dicha ciudad era donde casi todos los trabajadores del ministerio vivían.

Aunque no supiesen exactamente qué tipo de resolución iban a hacer para que alguien volviese a dirigir el ministerio de magia cuanto antes, había un claro favorito.

Silvain Ebejer era un mago que procedía de una familia de clase baja. Se había convertido en alguien bastante popular en el ministerio por sus ideas nuevas que comenzaban a ser aceptadas por más magos debido a cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas en el país, como era la idea de dejar Bélgica para los belgas si llegaba el caso, para evitar un enfrentamiento que nada ayudaría a la situación en Francia. Por supuesto estaba contrario a la entrada de los franceses en España.

Si. Silvain Ebejer podría ser el ministro que ayudase a Francia a ser de nuevo aceptada en Europa.

* * *

 **Réeleur: Es el término que se usa en Francia para nombrar a los no-magos.**

 **Meigas y Bruixas: Son dos términos con los que se llaman a las brujas en Galicia. No son semejantes.**

 **Dragones: Son el término con el que los magos franceses hablan de su cuerpo de seguridad mágico.**

 **Si algún término más no ha sido explicado, podéis dejarlo en los comentarios.**

 **Como añadido decir que esta historia se complementa con _Adiós a la francesa_ , que cuenta un episodio tanto de la vida de Silvain como de Thierry, dos personajes que han aparecido casi de pasada en esta historia.**


End file.
